Let Me Call You Sweetheart
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: InuYasha catches Kagome singing on her way to the village...what can she be singing? Inu/Kag, pure fluffy one-shot, swearing, my first ff, i think its pretty good...


Howdy! This is my VERY FIRST fanfiction!! *applause* I'm a major sucker for fluff, so that's what this is basically about. Please review this, I want to know how I did on my first try! And no flames, please, but constructive criticism is appreciated! ((A/N: blah blah)) "speaking" _thinking _Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Who owns InuYasha raise their hand!!!!!!! *goes to raise hand but evil-lawyer men glare at her* Nope, don't own him…*sigh*   

Let Me Call You Sweetheart

                InuYasha was waiting in a tree by the side of the Bone Eaters Well muttering to himself about late wenches needed for shard hunting. _Damn wench…can't you arrive on time for anything!!! _He thought to himself. _Oh come off it, you know you just miss her... _the little voice in his head prodded. He was about to scream, 'I DO NOT!' when he realized two things. One: The stupid voice was right. Two: He would be talking to himself. Deciding to ignore the second reason, he thought about the first, which was, of course, Kagome.  But no sooner had he thought the word 'Kagome', the voice in his head screamed at him, _You BAKA!!!!!!! You know you can't have two!! Which is it, Kikyo or Kagome?!? _InuYasha tried to ignore the damn voice, but when it said 'Kikyo', he got to thinking. Did he really love her anymore? Did he even love her in the first place? 

………

                He pondered this for a while, which for him was about 5 minutes, and actually came to a conclusion.

                _No, _he thought, _I never really loved her. I think it was just that we were both troubled and helped each other get through the hard parts in our life. _Surprised at himself for being so smart, he told the annoying voice, "I choose Kagome…Ka-Go-Meh!" He thought of all the sweet things about her…her beautiful stormy eyes, her long raven hair, her bright smile… and with those happy thoughts he fell into a peaceful sleep with happy dreams of Kagome.

3 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 3

                Kagome jumped through the well back to Sengoku Jidai. Her three days were up, and if she didn't get back soon, InuYasha would come and get her anyway. She landed at the bottom of the Bone Eaters Well, and she dropped her massive yellow book bag. She stood there for a minute, waiting for InuYasha to come down, grab her bag, scoop her up, and leap out of the well, muttering to himself about late wenches needed for shard hunting. ((Sound familiar ^_^)) But he never did.

                _Where is he? _She thought, _He would usually be here in a flash, ready to get going! _

                Sighing slightly, she looked around the well for a vine to climb up. Then she grabbed her bag, and slowly climbed up the side of the well. "Man, I REALLY have to put a ladder in here," she said to herself. _But what's the point? InuYasha always gets you anyways, _the reasonable voice in her head stated. 

                "Then where IS he?" she said aloud to the voice, then realizing she was talking to herself, she sighed and sat on the lip of the well, dropping her bag to the side. She looked around, and seeing no InuYasha, decided he must be in the village with the others. So she picked up her enormous bag and walked off, all the while humming a tune about a certain hanyou. 

 3 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 3

                InuYasha awoke to an angelic voice singing a lovely song. He cracked open an eye and looked down to see Kagome walking towards the village, singing. Not wanting to interrupt the beautiful song, he jumped through the trees following and listening.

                "Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you,"

                _Who? _InuYasha thought, totally clueless. 

                "Let me hear you whisper that you love me too,"

                _Huh?_ he thought, even more clueless than he ever was before.

                "Keep the love light glowing, in your eyes so blue----well if you want to be technical, they're amber, but it's a song!"

                _Oh… _InuYasha thought, seeming to realize.

                "Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you!" 

                InuYasha jumped down gracefully from the tree he was hiding in and landed behind her, and said "HEY!" causing Kagome to turn around abruptly, lose her balance, and fall. InuYasha was currently in a little shock, so he couldn't catch her. She fell to the ground with a small 'thump', and InuYasha sat beside her.

                "I heard you singing." InuYasha said bluntly. Kagome blushed, afraid that he understood what she was saying, and embarrassed that he heard her singing.

                "And I have a question."

                Kagome gulped and turned redder, positive that he figured it out.

                "WHY IN ALL THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU LOVE SESSHOUMARU?!?!" 

                The redness quickly left Kagome's face, and she started bursting out with laughter. After a good 5 minutes, which seemed like an eternity to InuYasha, she had successfully pissed the hanyou off more…

                "WILL YOU SHUT UP AND EXPLAIN ALREADY!"

                She stopped and said, "Oh, InuYasha, he's not the only one I know with amber eyes…" She started, but blushed again and covered her mouth. 

                "Who?" InuYasha asked, being the most idiotic that he had ever been. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and he growled possessively, "Is it that Hobo kid?"

                Kagome almost started laughing again, "No, you baka!"

                "THEN WHO!?!"

                Kagome gulped, she couldn't avoid it now. She took a deep breath, and, her face turning redder, she started, "Well, I…umm…I…well I I I I I love you!"

                She was about to give him a little kiss, when she realized he hadn't said anything yet. She assumed he was in some state of shock, so she waited.

                And waited.

                And waited.

                5 minutes later she was sick and tired of waiting. She waved her hand in front of his face and said, gentle at first, "InuYasha…wake up…Earth to Inu…WILL YOU SAY SOMETHING!!!!"

                InuYasha jumped with a start out of his shock, "Sorry."

                Kagome gaped at him. _Sorry? He NEVER apologizes. _"InuYasha are you feeling okay?" she put her hand on his forehead, checking for fever. He pulled her hand off gently and said,

                "I love you too, Kagome."

                Kagome gaped at him again. "InuYasha, what about Kikyo?"

                InuYasha recalled what he thought of earlier. "I don't think that I ever really loved her in the first place. We just needed to help each other out, and I don't think Kikyo understands this."

                Kagome smiled broadly, and said again, with more confidence, "I love you, Inu-chan."

                She was about to kiss him, when she stopped again, and realized what she called him. Her face turned bright red and she looked down, finding the ground very fascinating at the moment. 

                "What did you say?"

                "I-I-I-Inu-chan," she said her face turning a color you wouldn't think was possible.

                He tilted her chin up, looked her in the eyes, and said, "Well, I love you too.." he started, his face turning slightly pink, "sweetheart."

                And with that, they shared their first romantic kiss together.

*OWARI*

                ALL DONE!!!! What did you think?? Did I do good for my first try??? Oh, and pretty please with sugar on top and ice cream in the middle and a cherry REVIEW!!!!!! Please!!!!!

~freaky, now known as freaky-hanyou


End file.
